


Training with Tim and Cass

by ProxyZee



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, Nudity, Teasing, Training, practice, work out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 08:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20373574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProxyZee/pseuds/ProxyZee
Summary: A short, fun one-shot. Cass introduces Tim Drake to an unusual training method.





	Training with Tim and Cass

“Come on, come on. Ah!” Tim managed to lift the large and heavyweight in his hand one last time before he felt he had little option but to set it down so that his body could stop feeling as though it was screaming to rest. He wiped a hand over his forehead, now he could really tell he was drenched with sweat. 

“Done?”

He looked up from his lap to see Cass. Dressed in a grey tank top and black yoga pants. Her typical choice of wear for her exercises. 

“Uh, well." Tim looked around the gym area of the manor before he settled eyes on a treadmill. “N-no! I’m just about to start working on aerobics.” Cass nodded with a smile. 

“Okay.” 

Tim nervously approached the treadmill. He wasn’t really sure if he could handle it, but he just felt like he had to impress for some reason. To prove himself. He especially felt that way with Cassandra. The girl could read everything about him with just his body. That’s a sure way to get embarrassed every day. Tim started the treadmill, and began to exercise his already breathless body. He made sure to breathe in and out as much as he could while gently running. He wanted to check on what Cass was doing, but he knew not to get distracted. His legs may have felt weak, they were not quite weak enough to lose balance yet. 

Tim wasn’t sure how long he could last on it. Around half an hour was his best estimate. More than that, and he’s going to have to drink several liters of water tonight. The wallpaper’s twirling vine pattern was intriguing enough to absorb his attention. Out of boredom, he decided to count all the dark leaves he saw around them. Once he saw a little bit of grey he looked away from the wallpaper to find that Cass had stood in front of him with a stoic, staring face. 

“Oh, hey, Cass.” 

“Hey.” 

“Uh, do you mind?” 

She said nothing. She remained where she stood with that unmoving stare of hers. 

“It’s kind of creepy.” 

“Creepy?” 

“You. Staring. You can’t just do that to random people.” 

“Stare?” 

Tim groaned. Sometimes it was like talking to a mirror, sometimes a wall. 

“Look, just... move out of the way.” Please?” he said as he waved his hand away. Cass silently moved to the side where hie gestured his hand. Once she was out of view, he sighed in relief. He felt relaxed. As much as he could while strenuously running anyway. He took a deep breath while working his legs a little more. 

Then Cass stepped right back into view. 

“Cass!” 

“Yes?” 

“I told you to step out of the way!” 

“Yes.” 

“So, why did you get back in front?” 

No response. Just a voiceless stare with a face he couldn’t read. 

“Fine. Just don’t say anything, okay?” 

“Okay.” 

It was a long, awkward ten minutes. Tim kept running with a straining face a she looked into Cass’ cold, staring eyes. It seemed that not a muscle on her face moved at all throughout the whole ten minutes.

He had just about enough of this greatly unnerving young woman. 

“Cass, look. Why don’t you exercise?” 

“Ex-ex-er-c-c-ise?” 

“Yeah. Like what I’m doing. Training.” 

“Tr-tr-a-ain-ing.” 

“Yeah.” 

“Okay.” 

Then she tore off her tank top. 

“Uh, what are you doing?” 

“Training.” 

“That isn’t training.” 

“No?” she asked as she began to unclasp her bra. Tim wanted to say something, but his voice caught up in his throat when he noticed her perky, prominent mounds. 

“Uhhh.” 

“Training,” said Cass again. 

“C-Cass that isn’t...” 

He trailed off away from his speaking, and his rationality. 

“Training?” 

Tim was the one who didn’t respond this time as his gaze was looking to her chest rather than her face. 

“Training!” 

Tim was caught off guard by her so much he quickly looked up. One leg gave out followed by the other. His body slams on the tread, as it throws him to the wooden, polished floor.

“Ahhhh!” 

Cass rushed over to Tim’s writhing body. She kneels down, and gently touches his arm with concern. 

“T-Tim? T-Tim okay?” 

“I’m fine,” said Tim before he groaned in pain. 

“Training.” 

“Cass, I don’t see how that’s training,” said Tim as he pointed to her breasts. 

“Focus,” explained Cass. 

“Huh? Oh. Right.” 

Cassandra gently took Tim’s hand and pulled him up. Once she saw the scrape on his elbow, she pulls him into an apologetic hug. Tim awkwardly patted her back in reassurance. 

“B-b-bad?” asked Cass as he moved her head away from his chest to look to him with glossy eyes. 

“It’s fine. You were just trying to help. I get it. I could use a little more honing for my mind.”

Cass nodded with a smile. She presses herself against a very awkward Tim once again.

“Uh, wanna go get some water?”


End file.
